1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing line signal which is easily installed on various types and sizes of fishing rods and adapted for use with various types of fishing line reels with the signalling device receiving and engaging the fishing line in a manner that the fishing line will be pulled out of the signalling device when a fish strikes the hook or takes the bait for actuating the signalling device. The signalling device includes a visual signal in the form of a light and/or an audible signal in the form of a buzzer or both together with a switch for selectively actuating a signal to enable a person using the device to be alerted to the fact that a fish has struck the hook or bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided in association with fishing rods and lines to signal that a fish has struck the hook or taken the bait. Such devices utilize batteries as a power source and may include an audible alarm or a visual alarm and a structure for closing a switch in a circuit to actuate the alarm when tension is exerted on the fishing line and the fishing line moved in a linear manner as occurs when a fish strikes the hook or takes the bait. The following U.S. Patents are relevant to this type of alarm device:
______________________________________ 2,814,900 Dec. 3, 1957 2,978,828 April 11, 1961 2,986,835 June 6, 1961 3,103,759 Sept. 17, 1963 ______________________________________
The above listed patents contain some of the features that are common to most all fishing line signalling devices but are not particularly pertinent to the present invention.